naofandomcom-20200213-history
Admin
Admin - urodzony w Gdyni, zamieszkały w Gdańsku polski no life bez ogródek. Prócz tego początkujący informatyk, chełpiący się zdobytymi w tajemniczy sposób 98% na maturze rozszerzonej z matematyki. Zdaniem Admina była trywialna. W pewnych kręgach uważa się jednak, że za wynikiem stoi wstawiennictwo Grubasa, z którym Admin konsultuje większość swoich życiowych decyzji, takich jak wybór między megaupload.com i rapidshare.de. Wynajmuje pokój oraz łącze od znanego na całym świecie mędrca Grubasa. Zamieszkuje tym samym wraz ze Skulakiem. Jak sam twierdzi, pokochał obie kocie sławy, zwłaszcza wielkiego Kociego Pustelnika. Niewątpliwie największym osiągnięciem Admina jest stworzenie DB Nao, a potem także Forum DB Nao, najlepszej strony i forum w polskim półświatku Dragon Ball. Jest osobą bardzo kontrowersyjną, zarzuca mu się słabe poczucie humoru, czego dowodem mają być dziesiątki odrzuconych cytatów dodanych na Nao Bash. W odpowiedzi na zarzuty, sam Admin określa krytykujące jego humor osoby mianem sztywniaków z Nao. Rodzina Admin ma trzy siostry (jedna z nich to użytkowniczka Forum DB Nao - clio) i jednego brata, których imion nie chciał zdradzić Cwelowi. Krążą plotki, że jego rodzicami są Tata Muminka i Mama Muminka, a sam zainteresowany twierdzi, że są to Skulak i Grubas. Największe umysły świata nie potrafią rozgryźć tej łamigłówki, jednak nie z powodu jej trudności, a za sprawą białych kopert, które Grubas miał wręczyć każdemu z nich, by nie zdemaskowali go jako mamę Gottlieba, gdyż mogłoby to poważnie wpłynąć na Grubasgate i pozycję kota na świecie. Podejrzewa się, że jednym z przodków Admina jest Maurycy Gottlieb - malarz pochodzenia żydowskiego, jednak przez jakiś czas nie można było znaleźć na to żadnych dowodów (wrogowie twierdzą, że za likwidacją powiązania stał Grubas, który nie chciał mieć nic wspólnego z żydami po aferze z Le Figaro). Dnia 23 czerwca 8 roku ery Nao, Gotenks w SBku przyznał się do pokrewieństwa z Maurycym Gottliebem słowami: Milczę, a to znaczy, że się przyznaję, bo prawda w oczy kole. Poglądy polityczne Poglądy polityczne są kwestią sporną. Sam SMG uważa się za prawicowca, czego nie akceptują Dżo, Cwel oraz Q. Ponadto &, sam nieuważający się za prawicowca, krytykuje poglądy Admina na gospodarkę, twierdząc, że są nieliberalne. Ten sam pogląd potwierdzają wyżej wspomniani liberałowie oraz Cyceron. Przeciwnicy polityczni zarzucają mu udzielanie poparcia Rządowi Jarosława Kaczyńskiego oraz Prezydentowi Lechowi Kaczyńskiemu. Zgodnie nazywają ich socjalistami. Znany jest ze swojego konserwatyzmu - wyraża sprzeciw wobec aborcji, eutanazji oraz rejestrowanym związkom homoseksualnym. Zdaniem SMG jest to czynnik, który czyni zeń prawicowca. Dżo uważa, że to za mało. Jego zdaniem Admin ma nieodpowiedni stosunek do wolności osobistej oraz ekonomicznej, co dyskwalifikuje Admina jako osobę o prawicowych poglądach. Nicki na Forum DB Nao * G * Gotenks * Naoista * Naowicz * Shounen * Pan Admin * Gotenkskun * Got Naoista * o_OMGotenks * Got Tse Tenks * SoheiMajin Gotenks Alternatywne imiona * Got * Gott * Gotti * Gotronk (używany przez Avensusa) * Gociak (mów mi Gociak) * Go Tęx * Gottlieb * Madao (najczęściej używa tego określenia &) * Komooh (używany jedynie przez Dżoego i Cwela) * Shounen Zjawiska paranormalne Admina otacza szereg niewyjaśnionych zdarzeń. Pierwszą, najdłużej roztrząsaną kwestią, jest jego wygląd. Użytkownicy wysuwali różne teorie, a jedynym punktem zaczepienia było małe zdjęcie z napisem 2+2=5536. Old Shatterhandswegoczasu wysunął teorię, że SMG morfuje w Bukę, co przedstawiał na swoim avatarze przez dość długi okres czasu. Kolejnym zjawiskiem paranormalnym, z którymi związek ma Admin, są podróże w czasie. Sceptycy teorii mówią, że jest to po prostu wynik bycia no-lifem bez ogródek. Zwolennicy mają kilka argumentów. Po pierwsze, według statystyk SMGotenksa na portalu last.fm, odsłuchuje on dziennie 191.0http://lastfm.mxmm.de/lastc.php?name=SMGotenks&font=22&type=day utworów. Nie byłoby w tym nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie fakt, że Admin studiuje, śpi, a także ogląda anime oraz czyta mangi, udziela się na Forum DB Nao, gra w Kosmicznych wojowników pe el oraz snookera, co nawet przy przeciętnej znajomości matematyki pozwala obliczyć, że doba Amadeusza ma od 33 godzin 17 minut do 35 godzin i 58 minut. W tym miejscu następuje kolejny rozłam zwolenników tej teorii. Jedna grupa twierdzi, że Admin to nie człowiek, tylko istota potrafiąca zaginać czas i przestrzeń (ci popierają także oldową teorię o Buko-Adminie). Drudzy utrzymują, że Admin to zabawka w łapach Grubasa, który zrobił z Polski pole eksperymentalne CERN-u. To właśnie doświadczenia z udziałem Gotenksa miały spowodować awarię łącz sieci Plus 19 stycznia 2009 roku. Z racji tego, że Admin posiada numer w Orange, niewykluczone były naciski lobby francuskiej firmy telekomunikacyjnej. Sam zainteresowany zbywa plotki milczeniem, w ostateczności używa emotikony ';p'. Podejrzani o korzystanie z domniemanych usług czasokomunikacyjnych Admina również nie komentują tych rewelacji, a zaliczają się do nich między innymi & czy Cwel, który miał cofnąć się w czasie do XIV wieku i zostać królem Kazimierzem Wielkim. Lista bezsensownych ciekawostek * przetrzymuje w domu Grubasa i Skulaka * ogląda Muminki * zbiera pluszowe postaci z Muminków * lubi czipsy * lubi Dan mleko * lubi parówki z keczupem z Włocławka * lubi gołe fotki Joego * nie lubi żadnych fotek Cwela * lubi czekoladę, nie lubi kawy * nie używa komórki, więc raz skasowali jego numer * gra w smooka, ale przegrywa z noobami * gra w kurniku, wygrywa z noobami * grał w Lineage II * nie lubi piwa * ogląda anime * czyta mangi * słucha muzyki * czyta książki * ogląda filmy * gra w gry * lubi Dragon Balla * lubi kupki z Dr. Slumpa * ma konto na naszej-klasie, nic niewarte * nie ma konta na MySpace * ma konto na YouTube * ma konto na Last.fm * lubił i używał Windows Vistę * nie lubi Linuksa * używa FireFoksa * używa Winampa * używał starego Gadu-Gadu * lubi łososia i węgorza * lubi pizzę, frytki i hamburgery * lubi zupę * chodzą pogłoski, jakoby był on winny upadku stoczni, ponieważ całe fundusze na uratowanie ich przeznaczył na serwer DB Nao * nie lubi produktów zwiększających przemianę materii * w nocy konsumuje jabka, a ogryzki wyrzuca przez okno Przypisy Category:Użytkownicy DB Nao Category:Eurosceptycy Category:Stan pierwszy